encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 139
Para sa Encantadia is the one hundred thirty-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 26, 2017. Summary Ybrahim says Pirena has not changed, since she let Amihan sacrifice herself. Pirena said she cannot accompany him back to Sapiro, because of her deal with Ether that she would not fight against her father, which would cost her life if she broke it. Amihan says her wound is not enough; there should be more. Ybrahim goes to Lira and asked her to use her powers, if she wanted to see her mother and Alena alive. They teleport away. Amihan fights the Hadezars. Alena arrives to save Amihan from Asval, using the Lupig and the Water Gem. Alena takes Amihan away. Alena brings Amihan to where Danaya and Hitano were. Hagorn thinks Amihan is looking for a fight, so she will not leave. Alena uses her power to make Amihan unconscious. She tells Danaya and Hitano that she is the one who should sacrifice her life, and not Amihan. Alena attacks Hagorn. Danaya heals Amihan, and she regains consciousness. Danaya and Hitano did not want her to return to the throne room. Asval wounds Alena. Amihan tricks Danaya and Hitano, and teleports away. Amihan returns to the throne room, telling Alena to save herself. Amihan is wounded by Asval. Danaya and Hitano fought against Hathors and Hadezars. Lira and Ybrahim appeared, and they fight more enemies. They look for Alena and Amihan. Alena raised a barrier using the Water Gem. Amihan tells Alena to leave. Alena finally obeyed. Hagorn ordered that Amihan be killed. She fought against more Hadezars and receives more wounds. Agane bound Amihan by the neck. Hagorn stood up from the throne of Sapiro and approached her. Alena appears to Danaya's party. While Danaya was healing her, she told them to find Amihan, or they might not see her alive again. Ybrahim left, followed by Lira and Hitano. Hagorn asked why Amihan seemed to be looking for her death. Amihan said she would not surrender her honor to him, and would rather die for Encantadia. Hagorn said he would grant the death she is asking for, and fired a blast from the Soul Gem at her chest. Hagorn told Amihan to give him the Air Gem. Amihan took it out, but it flew away. Amihan died. Agane declared that they had won. Danaya finished healing Alena. The Air Gem appeared to them. Danaya held her hand out to receive it. Through the air, they felt Amihan's presence, and understood that she had died. Pirena feels Amihan's presence in the wind. Ybrahim and Lira find Amihan's corpse before Hagorn. Alena and Danaya appeared. Hagorn gave them time to bury their queen. Hitano and Alena restrained Ybrahim from attacking Hagorn. They teleport away. Aquil attacks the Hathors in Hathoria to learn how Hagorn released the ivtres from Balaak. Hagorn, Agane, Amarro, Asval and other appeared. Hagorn asked what he is doing there. Hitano went to look for Pirena. Alena urged Danaya to heal Amihan. Danaya said it could no longer be done, because Amihan is gone. Lira gets angry at Danaya for not telling her that Amihan has a different plan. Danaya apologized, saying it was Amihan's order which she had to obey. Amarro pleaded with Hagorn not to harm his son. Hagorn granted Amarro's wish, saying that Aquil is no threat to him. Amarro informs Aquil that Amihan is dead. Amarro urged Aquil to change sides, but Aquil said he would oppose Hathoria even more if he learns that the queen has been slain. Pirena, Imaw, Mira and Hitano arrived where Amihan's corpse is. Mira approached Amihan's body. Imaw prays, saying that if it is Emre's will, they would accept it. The Tree of the Lambanas lighted up. It was explained to Muyak that a diwata had died. Muyak was ordered to accompany the others in fetching the deceased, so she can succeed in her banyuhay. Lira now knows why Amihan seemed to be saying her last goodbye. Danaya said it is time to prepare Amihan's body. Lira asked who else knew about Amihan's plan. Imaw said there is another time for that. The blue retres arrived, with Muyak and some blue-winged lambanas. Muyak was surprised that it was Amihan who died. Trivia *The scene where Agane bound Amihan's neck is reminiscent of Episode 7, where Agane bound the neck of a young Amihan, as she witnessed the death of her father, Raquim. References